Jacuzzi Jazzercise
by WhiteChedda
Summary: House and Cameron have some fun getting wet and wild.


"Come in!"

House opened the door to find Cameron nowhere in sight. It was quiet except for a humming noise coming from the back porch.

"House, I'm out here!"

He made his way past the couch, through the kitchen, and towards the back patio. As he rounded the corner, he couldn't believe his eyes. Cameron sitting naked in the jacuzzi, gazing at House with her mysterious eyes. She licked her lips seductively as her breasts bounced up and down from the bubbles.

"Uh..Uh...Uh...Ca...Cam...I.."

"Shhh..." Cam interrupted him putting a single finger to her lips. "Just watch."

House made his way closer to the swirling vortex of water. He didn't know what else to do. There was a beautiful naked woman, sitting right in front of him. As House made his way to the jacuzzi, Cameron slid to the closest jet. She propped her legs up on the side and let the hard jet of water push up against her pussy, stimulating every nerve ending. Her clit began to swell. The sensation was becoming more and more unbearable. She started to rub her nipples, licking her fingers first then placing them on her buds. She tweaked them, sending shock waves from her chest to her belly.

House just stood there in a trance. Cameron was literally getting off right in front of him. His cock began to grow with anticipation and it pressed against the zipper of his jeans. He placed his hands in front of it, trying to hide his manhood, but even the great Doctor House couldn't hide from Cameron. She noticed his uneasiness and stopped what she was doing. She could suppress the burning in her belly for now as long as it meant that House would release it later.

She stood up, swinging one leg over the side of the jacuzzi, and carefully got out of the water. She walked over to where House was standing. Her body glistening with droplets of water. House longed to lick the water off of her. Dripping wet, Cameron made her way to House, ripping his shirt off. Buttons flying everywhere. She dug her fingers into his chest hair, pulling and tugging, anything she could do to get closer to the warmth of his skin. She began to kiss his neck, working her way up his jawline, until finally crushing her lips against his. He gladly returned the gesture, exploring the tastiness of her mouth. He let his tongue glide across her teeth, while subtly teasing her tongue at the same time. The kiss turned from one of softness to one of fierce intensity.

Cameron took this opportunity to slide her hands down to House's pants and release his throbbing cock. It sprang up against her belly, while both were engrossed with eachother's faces. She could feel it pound against her stomach and once again the anticipation was building up inside her. She bit down on House's lip, stared into his eyes, and smiled. She began to walk backwards with House's lip clenched in between her teeth. As her backside hit the side of the jacuzzi, she released House and turned around. She grabbed the side of the jacuzzi and bent over, exposing the openness of her ass cheeks. She flicked her head around, took her fingers in her mouth, and began to rub her tender folds. She motioned for House to enter her. He slipped inside her from behind and began pumping her harder. Cameron met her thrusts with his and soon both were in sync with one another. Cameron's breathing became more rapid and and her moans became increasingly longer and louder. House took his hand and covered her mouth, so she wouldn't wake the neighbors. House reached his peak first, releasing inside her. She was soon to follow. Her muscles gripping and wrapping around his shaking shaft as they squeezed more juices out. When House finished, he pulled out. As he looked up, he was greeted by a smiling Cameron, who obviously wasn't done with him yet.

She slipped her body into the edge of the water, still quivering from moments before. House took the hint and made his way into the water, almost losing balance as his knees became weak. He really had expelled most of his energy into Cameron, but he wasn't about to give up another chance at making her scream. The sexual tension between the two naked bodies grew as they entered the water. A invisible force drawing each nearer to the other.

Cameron pushed House against the side of the jacuzzi, while a jet pushed up against his back. What came next startled House for two reasons; first he wasn't expecting it and second he couldn't see where Cameron's hands were. The bubbles made it impossible to see through the water. Cameron latched onto House's dick and worked her way up and down it, getting it hard for her again. She could sense his readiness, so she straddled over his lap and slowly lowered herself on him. His dick filling her up to the top. There was no doubt, House was well endowed. She lifted herself up and down, letting her skin glide against House's pulsating cock. The water squeezed in and out of the cracks that were left where their bodies didn't fit together perfectly. The pressure of the water being forced through the cracks tingled their skin and brought them to the brink quicker. They could feel it rush passed their skin, pushing down ever so lightly. House and Cameron reached their climax, devouring eachother's mouths as though to stifle their moans and screaming.

Cameron fell on top of House, splashing water everywhere as she did so. House turned to look at her and whispered,

"I never got to help you with your lecture."

"Yes, you did. You gave me a much needed workout, which really calmed my nerves."

"Well, I'm glad I was able to help my little duckling out. I AM the best."

"Oh, shut up, House."

And with that, Cameron leaned in and their lips touched once more...


End file.
